accidents happen
by diff-r-ent-1
Summary: something happens to shock when our favorit henchmen go to wreck the doctors lab. something that makes her and her cohorts live a bit different. rated t for later chappies pairing LxS don't like don't read, complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, go easy on me okay, I mean this is my first TNBC fanfic!! And let me tell you this is mostly lock X shock so if ya don't like it, to bad but I'm not going to change it!!! I mean they rock!!!

**Disclaimer: I'm like that guy from fawlty towers but instead of 'I know nothing' its 'I own nothing'.**

Here we go: chappie one 

'I'm bored' Lock said while laying on the couch making flames appear with his fingers.

'we all are' Shock said with an annoyed look in her eyes.

'so let's do something about it!!' barrel shouted while entering the room.

' but what are we going to do I mean jack took al our equipment yesterday.'

'maybe we can go back to the tree house for some supplies? I mean after we moved in with jack and sally nobody's gone there any more'

'you're wrong I heard Jack say to Sally that he had taken our stuff that laid there also' Shock said while she looked at Lock.

'okay this sucks' barrel said.

_A minute later:_

' wait I have an idea!!!' we can go to dr. Finkelsteins lab again!!!' barrel said getting excited only thinking about it. 'I don't know if that is such a good idea I mean look what happened last time!!' shock muttered. While thinking back at that day.

End chapter one 

**I know short chapter but it's only so that you guys won't have to read italics al the time see the next chapter will be the entire flashback!! It's already done **

**Reviews would be great flames aren't that bad either as long as you don't complain about my language!!! I mean I' a Belgian!! I usually don't speak English!! And especially don't write it. **


	2. flashback

**As said in the first chapter this one's an entire flashback.**

**Disclaimer: okay so this one's for the entire story: I don't own anything (so don't sue me if I forget a disclaimer ones allright?)**

Flashback:

'Come on you guys the doctor is gone to get some things, together with that creep of a hunchback of him. And sally doesn't live here anymore'

'are you sure we should do it shock?'

'what's wrong little brother?' Shock said to barrel' scared?'.

'it's not that but what if Jack catches us? I mean he said that if we did one more thing against his rules we would have to move out of the tree house!!!'

' well I for one don't bother leaving the tree house' lock interfered 'it reminds me to much of that slave driver Oogie Boogie!! These last three weeks without him were the best weeks I ever had'

' I agree with Lock' shock said. ' so that makes it two against one' she said with a smirk.

So they went to inside and straight to the lab cause there happened all the cool stuff. When they arrived there and saw all those different bottles with al kind of liquids and powders and stuff like that ,they just lost it.

They ran around like maniacs screaming and throwing bottles at the floor and each other. They found al sorts of cool torture games but lost total track of time while playing.

They were even so busy that they didn't hear the doctor and his assistant come back.

'What are you doing here?' then he saw the mess that used to be his lab. ' WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IMBECIELS!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REPAIR THIS??? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!' with a special button on his wheelchair his machines captured the three trick or treaters.

'it is time someone in this town put you three in your place. It's time you grow up! And I wil warn jack about this so he will keep an eye on you!!' while saying that he made his machines lay the children three different tables and tie them up.

'w…what are you gonna do to us?' barrel shrieked

'like I said you need to grow up' Finkelstein said with a sadistic smile on his face.

' what do you mean by that creep?' Shock screamed

' o you'll see, MUAHAHAHA'

' dude evil laughing is so not threatening nor scary' lock said matter of factly.

' really?' Finkelstein asked looking very disappointed. ' not even a bit?' he begged more than he asked. But his three patients shook their heads. Then after some quick thinking: 'and how about I laugh evilly while outside there's thunder and lightning and my machine look threatening behind my back like this : MUAHAHAHA'

'nope not really'

'ah who cares!!! You're just stalling some time. But it's not working!!'

' yes it did ya kept on babbling, I at least stalled you for five minutes.'

'well your time is up now!!'

He took one of the few bottles of liquid that were left and forced a bit of the stuff that was in it in their mouths.

' now I will wait until the next day to watch how much it worked and then I will give you more, and so on day after day, MUAHAHAHAH!!!'

'still not creepy' Shock sang.

'oh shut up wicked child, now I wonder if there will be some side- effect's'

'SIDE EFFECTS??? WHAT SIDE EFFECTS???'

'ahh quit screaming will ya if I would know the side effects I would have said them since they could scare ya but since I don't even know if there will be some side effects …'

the doctor stopped talking because the doorbell rang

'ah that must be jack and sally picking up some stuff. Great timing now I can tell jack won't have to get rid of you guys himself cause I will do it myself!'

'doctor? Are you home?' the quiet voice of sally sounded trough the lab.

'ah sally my sweet child come in come in I'm in the lab and I have something for jack!'

they both entered the lab while Jack muttered: 'for me what could that be…

'DOCTOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE????'

sally screamed as soon as she saw the three children laying on the tables.

' they wrecked my whole lab! They needed to be punished'

' but this is going way to far' jack said with a stern voice.

' but don't you agree they have to _grow up_?'

' what? No please tell me you didn't do that to them!!!'

' actually sally I just did'

'okay that's it release them at ones!'

' aww do I have to?' the doctor said like a spoiled child

'YES YOU DO!!!!' sally screamed at him (when she was like this even jack feared her)

muttering something about disobedient creatures finkelstein released the children (while sally explained to jack what he had done to them).

'from now on you're staying with us.'

'what?'

'really?'

'why?'

'so that I can keep you three out of trouble or at least a bit' jack said with a sigh.

'eh may we discuss first?'

' alright'

the children began to whisper to each other:

' I think it's a great idea'

'I don't know shock I mean living with jack and sally?'

' oh come on Lock I mean if we do we don't have to eat bugs to survive!'

'and we can sleep in a bed instead of on the floor'

and this went on until the two had convinced Lock.

'okay we go with you but I hope you can make snake and spider stew!!' lock said.

'what's that?' jack couldn't stop himself from asking.

'oooh you have got to be kidding!!'

'you don't know?'

'it's like the most delicious dish possible!!'

the three of them looked at jack like he was insane.

'well then I hope at least that you can buy the ingredients cause you're going to learn to make it.'

'what?'

'hey Shock you never told us you could make snake and spider stew!!'

'well I had to, I mean you didn't actually think oogie made it al that time! He only made it ones'

so they went home with jack and sally leaving a very frustrated doctor finkelstein behind.

The next morning:

'…. Eh what's that noise?' lock looked around and saw barrel laying in bed snoring

'oh it's just barrel' but when he looked again he noticed something strange!! Why did he (barrel) look so different? He looked taller and his hair was different. Then he looked at his own body and realized it was way more muscular. Then he felt his forehead and he had HORNS!!!

When barrel and he had realized that it was because of that potion the doctor had given them they went downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they saw sally look at them and smile.

'Ah I see that it was a smart thing to make you some new clothes they're over there on the table. Shock is already gone to the tree house to get her stuff.'

'so she has grown as well! And did she have side effect as well? I mean I have horns and barrel can grow change, so she must be able to do something also right?'

'yes she can use magic now. But I must say, all three of you have changed pretty much!!'

she was right about that!! The two of them had become very tall and muscular. Barrel's hair wasn't pulled back any more. I just looked like he hadn't combed it in months. Al of his baby fat had disappeared. His new clothes were: a dark green t-shirt with a gray skull printed on it, a gray pants that had holes in the area around his knees. He never wore socks or shoes. But he did wore a spiked leather band around his polse

And lock well let's say he had also changed for the better: his hair still had those curls in it that made him look more devilish but it was wilder. Of the two of them he was the one with the most muscles and they were obvious! His new outfit was: a black shirt with long sleeves and on top of that a red shirt with black flames on it. His pans were black and didn't have holes, unlike Barrel he did ware shoes.

When they had had breakfast and changed clothes they went outside to look for their friend and sister.

They found her at the dragon fountain **( at least I think it's a dragon) **she had changed also although not as much as her cohorts. Her hair were still like snakes but she had tied them together with a piece of leather. She didn't wore that lavender dress anymore instead she wore a lavender top under an open jacket in the same color. And still in the same color (sally must have thought it was her favorite) was her skirt that barely reached her knees. Black gloves with the fingertips cut off covered her hands.

After a few days they were used to their new lives and appearances. But like that usually goes with friends growing up they were also growing away from each other. Lock was spending less time with them and more time with the teenage witches. Something Shock didn't appreciate at all but she didn't let him or her brother notice this.

End flashback

A/N: Okay so this is the end of the flashback( well duh I already wrote that) I'm just gonna write a tiny piece that isn't a flashback any more:

'so what?' I mean lets get back at him for that !!' lock said.

'well okay then'

so they went on their way and waited until the doctor and the creep left the house as usually.

While waiting Shock was thinking a bit.

It was one of the few days lock was spending with them. Shock enjoyed these days more than the other days when it was just her and her brother.

'shock let's go their gone now!'

the voice of her little brother woke her up and they sneaked inside (just like last time)

**the end of chapter 2**

**r &r people!!**


	3. ohoow

First thank to the reviewers from last chappie ) ! you people rock!! And to al the one's who haven't reviewed (yeah I'm talking to you) ah who cares, I'm still gonna write cause it's a cool story. And sorry I didn't update sooner but hey I still have school you know, plus I didn't have internet for a long long looooong time!!

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah whatever, you know I don't own anything. **

_the voice of her little brother woke her up and they sneaked inside (just like last time)._

While sneaking in shock's mind began to wander again. 'why did I even agree with this? My sixth's sense tells me this is gonna go all wrong. We shouldn't do this. Aarg what is wrong with me!!!'

They entered the lab like they had done last time and they saw that the professor hadn't been able to repair it completely. 'look's like we made quite an impression' Lock said grinningly.

'yeah, I guess you could say that' Shock said with a small smile on her face. She still didn't trust this place.

After they looked around they began to play games again: bowling with different kinds of bottles, testing potions on lab rats ,… but after a while Lock began to feel bored again.

'this is so boring I'm getting out of here, maybe the vampire girls are already awake.' 'okay you can go , I guess if you're to scared for the next game,…' she said with I grin so devilish Barrel got shivers up and down his spine. Those shivers were never a good sign. 'me scared?' Lock asked angrily. 'Bring it on, what did you have in mind?' 'well we tested all these potions on that rat and some worked and some didn't but that they don't work on rats doesn't mean they won't work on us' she looked at her cohorts faces and saw they didn't understand her explanation. ' well it's like that game we liked to play when we were little you know Russian roulette we each chose a potion that we swallow some are just water but some aren't.' that grin reappeared on her face and it scared the hell out of Barrel. 'okay but if you guys are gonna play this game than some one has to set thing up and know wich ones are water and which ones are not!! And since you two are the eldest I'm gonna do that. So you can't look for 5 minutes.' Shock thought that, if something happened to barrel sally would kill them both so she agreed.

5 minutes later:

'okay everything is in its place, you two can start now' 'okay Shock I suggest you start, after all you invented the game.' Lock said with his usual grin. Shock looked angry at him but before he could notice it she already had her own devilish grin on her face and said: ' okay if you're to scared to do it'. And even before he could say something she had taken a bottle from the table and she knocked it back in one swift move. But even before barrel could say if it was safe or not they heard a noise… the doctor and the thing were coming back!!! Lock opened a window and whispered: 'come on, they can be here any second!!' so they rushed of into town and didn't stop until they were at jack's place. Suddenly Shock noticed someone was looking at her. She turned around and saw it was barrel. 'why are you looking at me like that?' ' like what?' 'like I can turn into a , a … princess any minute' (Shock shivered by the thought of that).

'well it's just that, … well that potion you drank. Well that wasn't water! ' and well I'm just curious of what will happen to you.'

End chappie 3

**Aren't we all barrel aren't we all, but to bad for you, you will have to wait!! Hihi but don't worry I promise it won't take me as long as it did this time!! I'm on it. Okay reviews are wanted not needed.**


	4. mirror mirror on the wall

**Okay here comes the next chappie ********. Hope I can update sooner than the last time.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything sorry.**

'well it's just that, … well that potion you drank. Well that wasn't water! ' and well I'm just curious of what will happen to you.'

That night when she was asleep Shock was thinking (she does that pretty often doesn't she ) )

What would happen to me? Would I grow something extra like a third eye, or horns? Or a tail like Lock? That would be cool. Or maybe nothing happens and it's just one of Barrels jokes. Well I guess I will see in the morning like last time. 

But she kept on thinking for hours. Finally she fell asleep.

The next morning:

She was still half asleep as usual when she washed her face. She go dressed and went downstairs and to the kitchen to have breakfast. However when she went into the kitchen both jack and sally held their breath when they saw her. That got Shock fully awake.

As fast as she could she ran back to her room and looked in the mirror.

The next moment she screamed so load the birds fled from the forest

Her hair weren't like strings any more they were real locks of hair. And curly but the worst of it was that when she touched them they felt … soft! Her nose it was … small and her eyes were big! And her figure was perfect. Of all the things that could happen to her this was far out the worse!

Her scream had woken the 2 boys who thought someone was at the door. Shock culdn't face them! Not like this!! She took one of her masks (she had several) and climbed out of her window were she flew of on her broom.

Went to her hide-out in the hinderlands it was the place to be if she wanted her privacy or if she wanted to train (something she did often these days) to set her mind of the stuff the potion had caused (she knew it had been a bad idea she just knew it!!) she flew to the old oak where her hide out was and began her routine.

She put on her training clothes and her favourite weapons (a pair of sai). Then she climbed out of the tree and whispered a spell. it was something she used to help her with her training. It made the loose branches float. Then her actual training began: with the sai she began to defand herself against the floating pieces of wood. This went on for an hour and a half.

Finally she laid down on the ground exhausted. Memories came into her mind:

Flashback:

"_come on guys it's not like oogie can hurt us any more and he's not going to use this stuff either" shock said to her friends. So the went down to oogie's lair to get some of his stuff._

_They found some cool torture-stuff and some eatable stuff but suddenly Barrel shouted:_

"_Hey come look what I found!!" so they went to take a look. The thing he had found was a box with all kinds of thing is it that were familiar to them: pictures, toys, books. And then it came back to them they weren't born in this world. They were from some place else.the took the box upstairs. _

_Everyone took his own stuff to his room. Then the box was empty but when Shock was about to throw it away her sixth sense stopped her and she took it with her to her room. When she entered her room however she tripped over her shoelace and fell while dropping the box. When she got back up and looked where it had fallen she saw the bottom had come loose. Examining it even better made her notice the pair of sai. When she grabbed them they felt like they were maid for her. And since that day she had been practising with them especially after they moved in with sally and jack since it was the only place where she had some privacy.sonce nobody ever came here…_

_End flashback_

Well at least nobody did until now:

"Shock? Where the hell are you?" ' Lock? Wath the f did he do here?' she thought.

She quickly put on the mask again just in time to see Lock appear between the trees.

"so here you're hiding Barrel and I have been searching the whole town for you." he said while he approached her.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon I just need some time to think." "Hmm the last time you said that you were gone for the entire day. What do you do the whole time?" "just training." He looked like he didn't believe her and that annoyed her. " well some of us train unlike others who fill their days with hanging around girls all the time." She said stern.

That made lock almost mad. But he shrugged it of and responded: "so you think I haven't been training? hà you wouldn't stand a chance against me" " wanna bed?" Shock said with her demonic grin "Sure, if I win then you take of your mask. I want to see your changed face" The grin on Shock's face faded but she nodded. " and if you lose you have cook my favourite meal" She knew he couldn't cook at all so she added " Of course it has to be edible"

She began to smile when she saw his sad face. " But don't worry Sally will help you" " okay so it's going to be roadkill tonight. It's been a while hasn't it" as quickly as it had appeared the smile disappeared again. " yes it is but that's not on tonights menu" Lock didn't understand what she was saying so she axplained: "that's Barrels favourite not mine." " lock realized he made a mistake and said "Then it will be snake and spider stew" she shook her haid "that's yours"

it was quiet for a while until shock said " Sally will help you out with that for now let the fight begin. I'll make it fair and fight without magic." "okay just one problem, I don't have my weapon with me." " wait a minute I'll be right back." She climbed the tree and came back with a black bag she trew it at him and told him to choose. When he opened the bag he found al kinds of weapons in it. So he picked his favourite one ( a regular sword) and the fight was about to begin.

End chappie

**Okay I know this is cruel and a cliffie and all hose things but I don't know if will write the entire fight or just tell you guys who won. So review and tell me. Oh and those who are curious:**

**This is how Shock would look like before the potion:**

** this afterwards:**

** these are sai:**

** so none of the drawings are mine (to bad) and they're really great .**

**okay I promise I will update as soon as possible. But I have to know what you guys want! So please review**


	5. AN sorry

Okay people sorry bout the last chapter I know there aren't any links although I did type them so this is a second try if they don't appear here then go check my profile. I'll put them there too and review godverdomme! How else do I know if I have to write a fight or not.:

Sai :

before:

after:

I removed the hyperlink so you'll have to copy and paste it. I hope it works.


	6. fight

Okay so it will go like this: this entire chapter will be the fight between Lock and Shock. But I won't upload this until the next chapter is finished to so the people who didn't want the fight can just skip this fight. 'cause although the only one who reviewed asked not to write the fight it would be too much fun to place those two in some funny situations.

Ps: I listened to "navras" from Juno Reactor/Don Davis while writing this. Really good fighting music although a bit dramatic (understatement!!) and "next contestant" from nickelback.

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!!**

_So he picked his favourite one ( a regular sword) and the fight was about to begin._

First the just walked around in circles trying to find each others weaknesses. This went on for a few minutes until Lock couldn't take it any more and attacked Shock. she smiled while she easily dodged his attack, getting him out of balance.

She said only 2 words but those two were enough to get Lock really mad.

"_Too. Soon." _

This went on for a while, again and again and again. Lock attacking , Shock dodging easily and getting him out of balance. it was really starting to piss him of. So when he saw her standing there as calm and steady as ever he almost went nuts with anger. But –thankfully- his brain finally kicked in and he started to think:

'_Shit I really have to calm down!! Come on Lock relax breath in and out let that anger go! You want to defeat her don't you?I mean you can't let a girl defeat you! Especially not Shock. So you have to get her to lose her temper.'_

"Is that all you've learned? To dodge? Wow I'm really impressed"

"No but apparently it only takes dodging to defeat you" Shock calmly responded with that devilish grin that has become her trademark.

'_wow she got better at insulting! That's for su…'_

He didn't even got the time to finish that sentence in his mind. Shock had tackled him and was now sitting on his chest with a sai against his throat.

"I knew you got sloppy, but not this much. Guess that means I win." she said. While he looked at her mask. _' why does he look at my like that? he has never looked at me like that before.it's giving me the creeps!' _

She felt a blush coming up her cheeks , and that blush became even worse when she saw his eyes slowly transferring to her breasts. And she was glad she still wore the mask so he couldn't see her blush. But before she could growl at him, to stop looking at her like that , he already responded:

" this is interesting…"he said whitout taking his eyes of her body. "… but this fight aint over just yet!" He said while he disappeared into flames leaving Shock sitting on the floor confused and with nothing beneath her. She got up and yelled for the entire forest:

" cheater if I'm not allowed to use my powers neither are you !! Or are you so pathetic you can't possibly win from my without using them?"

Then suddenly out of nowhere he grabbed her from behind and she shuddered against his warm skin while he whispered huskily into her ear:

"you know its bad if you don't warm up before a fight don't ya? How about we warm up now me dear _Themis_?"

Shock's heart skipped a beat when she heard that name.

She turned around as fast as she could. She wanted to yell at him and ask who told him that name.

But she hadn't noticed that Lock had pulled the strings from her mask and while she was turning it fell off and she couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. Lock looked at her face in awe and could whisper only one word: "wow". Before he could say something else shock kicked him so hard he ended up against a tree, with all the air knocked out of him. When he opened his eyes again Shock held a sai against his throat (again) and said: "This fight is over I win". With that said she put the mask back on and climbed on her broom, but just before she flew away she said one thing to him: my favourite meal is spider-spaghetti.

Okay end of chapter 5 the fight.

**I hope that people actually read this ' cause if they don't it's possible they get a bit confused. Also I've noticed some people have added this story to their favourites. I'm really glad they did but it would be more fun if they had also reviewed. **


	7. what's in a name?

_**just before she flew away she said one thing to him: my favourite meal is spider-spaghetti**_

**so with this said the people who didn't read the fight because they didn't want me to write a fight in the first place know Shock won ( well duh, of course she won) but unfortunately for those people they have missed a few thing so I would suggest they read it after al. (****Foxyperv: I've written it as clear as I could I think it pretty easy to follow hope you gave it a shot).**

**Disclaimer: pff: and again and again and again, I DON'T OWN A THING!!! **

Shock was furious the only one who knew that name was her baby brother, so the only one who could have told Lock was Barrel, and boy was he in trouble now!!!!!

After a minute on her broom jack and sally's house came in view and even before her broom came to the minimum height she jumped of and went searching for Barrel. She found him in the kitchen searching for the candy Sally always hid.

(She thought she might discourage him that way but nothing was less true, his favourite game had always been hide and seek).

When Barrel saw his angry (**kind of an understatement**) sister looking for him Barrel really got scared! Even when Lock would have had the most deadliest weapons ever Barrel would still prefer him than Shock.

"why did you tell him?" she yelled at him. " Of all the things you could have told him that is far out the worst!!!"

"W..What a..are you talking about?" Barrel shuddered so hard he almost caused an earthquake.

"you told him my name? I warned you not to tell anyone!! And you promised me, not to tell a living soul."

Of course Barrel couldn't see her tears since she still had her mask on but he heard it at her voice but before he could say he was sorry Shock already stormed off to her room.

Barrel thought about what had just happened. It had been a very long time ago when he had told lock that name.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Barrel, you awake?"_

"_hm? Eh yeah why?"_

"_well I wondered, it's been a week since we're here now. Aren't you afraid we're gonna forget our homes? I mean it doesn't look like Oogie is gonna set us free."_

"_there are some things I can't forget even if I wanted to."_

"_like?"_

"_like the boys who bullied me just because of my name."_

"… _what ìs your name?"_

"_like hell I'm gonna tell you! You'll just laugh like the others. The only one who never laughed about it was Shock."_

" _why didn't she laugh about it?"_

"_she told me she knew what it meant, she said it meant little hero"_

"_then why would I laugh about it? I know what it means now too._

"_well okay but you really promise?"_

"_of coarse!"_

"… _it's Begley"_

"_hey that's not so bad!!" lock said with a grin barrel couldn't see in the dark_

"…"

"_Lock?"_

"_yeah?"_

"_what's your name?"_

"_well like yours I rather like the explanation than the name itself."_

"_but what is it? Come on I told you mine, now you have to tell me yours"_

"_hm ok but only if you tell me Shock's too."_

"_ok I like her name its much cooler than mine."_

" _Well mine is Eagan. It means fire, what's Shock's?"_

"_hm okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me you'll never tell her or I swear she'll kill me, dig my corps up and kill me again"_

"_okay I promise"_

"_it's Themis."_

"_wow you're right that ìs a better name than ours"_

"_yeah it means law and Shock told me ones that she found it kind of ironic. She said that it was the only way for her living by the law."_

_Lock laughed a little at that_

"_we better get some sleep. Good night"_

"_good night Lock"_

When she came in her room the first thing she did was taking of her mask and the second was putting her pair of sai away in their secret spot. Then she walked to the mirror and looked at her new face and body again. Yesterday I would have been so glad to be as beautiful as this. I guess daddy was right ,if the gods want to punish us they make our wishes come true.

She walked to her bed, lifted the mattress and took a box out of its hiding place. She had lots of hiding places in her room in the Hinderlands that wasn't strange with Barrel going through her stuff occasionally.

She went back to the mirror and the table in front of it. She took a photo out of the box from 2 little girls. She sighed again and put the box away again but left the photo at the table.

Suddenly when she sat down again, without a warning Barrel stormed into her room and said:

"Look I'm so sorry please forgive m…"

then he saw her face for the first time without the mask.

"Astrea?…"

**the end**

**I just love cliffie, then you can count that some people will read the next chapter too.**

**r &**_**R**_** people!!!!!!**


	8. two of a kind

I know it has been a long time since I updated but I just can't write when my familie is in the same room. And since I don't have a laptop… so I can only write when I'm home alone (which ss but I can't help it.) Even now I have to hurry so lets cut the c and begin:

**Disclaimer: yadayadayada I don't own anything yadayadayada…**

_then he saw her face for the first time without the mask._

"_Astrea?…"_

The next thing barrel knew. Shock shouted: noooooo. (**I know kind of dramatic but what's wrong with that? **)

she lifted her arms and Barrel was teleported into the town fountain.

"no way, it can't be"

"Barrel hey Barrel what the hell just happened??"

Lock had seen him land in the fountain and hdidn't have the slightest clue of what happened.

"Well let's just say I know why my dearest sister is a little upset"

Barrel said while climbing out of the fountain and trying to shake all the water off of him. (**you know like dogs do**)

"a little? You must be joking me, dude she's even more upset than the monster under the bed was when we 'accidentally' lit his bed on fire."

"you're right, that was nothing compared to how upset shock is now. But she has her reasons and now I know what those reasons are." Barrel said while they were walking away from the fountain.

"then tell me!!"

lock said while he grabbed Barrel by the shoulder and turned him around so they faced each other.

" I CAN'T!" barrel shouted, he shook Locks hand of after shouting that. In a softer tone he continued.

"me and Shock made a pact never tell anyone about that, unless the occasion calls for it."

"and you're trying to tell me the occasion doesn't call for it? Barrel she just teleported you into the towns fountain! Who says that next time she won't teleport you into on of the seven hells? No wait that would be a nice thing, ah I know what if she would send you into the world of valentines day? Don't you remember what happened when we were there last time?"

Barrel shuddered when he recalled their last visit to the world of valentine.

"okay but if she asked you didn't hear it from me!!"

" eh you dope!! Who else would I have heard I from?"

"damn you're right!! No matter how this thing will turn out it will be screwed!!!"

"uh just tell me what the hell this is about dope!!"

"uh okay okay no need to get all touchy."

Barrel said trying to release his collar from Lock's grip since it was practically choking him.

" it all begun when we where at still in the human world. Nobody knows this but shock and I but beside shock I had another sister. She was Shock's twin"

Hearing this announcement Lock froze up, he didn't like those words _had_ and _was_.

"something tells me that she has everything to do with this."

"yes she does. You see when we were young, well you're not going to believe this, but shock was the nice one of the two twins. She was the one reading fairy tales and helping our parents and stuff. While her twin was the one pulling pranks and reading horror stories and stuff like that."

Hearing that Locks mouth fell open.

"no freaking way!!"

"see told you you wouldn't believe me"

Barrel said with a sad smile. Before he continued.

"even though the two of us were trying to be good helps to our parents it was always Astrea this and Astrea that.

But somehow we didn't mind, since she was kind to us. She took care of us. She was born half an hour earlier than Shock and felt responsible for the both of us.

Most of the pranks she pulled were towards people who bullied us."

Without noticing it a tear was forming in his right eye and I was rolling over his cheak.

"but it not only didn't they act like each other, Shock and her sister didn't look at all like each other!!"

"how did Astrea ,I guess that's her name, look like? Maybe I knew her?"

"ow don't worry you know how she looked like!!"

"what ? what do you mean?"

"that's the main reason why shock is so upset. her face is identical to how her twin would have looked about now."

This silenced Lock. He didn't know what to say.

"And what happened to her? I mean how did shock turn out to be like how she is now?"

"well there was this one time that Astrea snuck out of the room at night to pull one of her pranks. As always we were afraid that it would turn out badly. And we were right. It did. Later that night the cops came by our house. To say that she was run over by a car."

The tears kept running over Barrels cheeks.

"from that day on shock burned all her fairytale books, she didn't help our parents out anymore, and started pulling pranks.

The thing she was doing was very simple, she was trying to help our parents to get over their lose of their favourite daughter by replacing her.

The fact that by doing this our parents still lost a daughter didn't matter to her. she felt like she was Astrea, and she acted like she was her. from that day on she preferred to wearing masks.

But I guess she still wanted to be herself too, since whenever someone called her Astrea she got so angry and upset!

hèhè I guess that was why I chose the name shock as a nickname for her. because she always knew how to shock things up."

After hearing this Lock got quiet. And barrel knew he had to thinks things over so they kept sitting there. Thinking about their best friend and sister.

Phiew okay that's over, man never knew how hard it was to rite with a writersblock, oh man I know for sure that this chapter is just a bunch of crap!!

**Aw well, thanks to ****midnight-mover for getting me to continue this story, and to all the others who have ever reviewed to this story: Zeeva, Foxyperv, ****Gothic-Romantic99 and IamtheIinteam. You guy's rock!!!**


	9. i could die of shame right now

**Well my folks are gone that means I can write again, so lets just begin:**

After hearing this Lock got quiet. And barrel knew he had to thinks things over so they kept sitting there. Thinking about their best friend and sister.

Lock wasn't the only one having to thinks things over. Shock had figured a long time ago how she could climb out of her window onto the roof of their house. It was one best places to oversee the town. And (since it was already dark now) the moon too. She just sat there thinking about her sister, herself, barrel but most of all: Lock.

Without her noticing zero came sitting by her side.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she sighed and zero looked curiously at her, how were those strange people always able to get themselves to feel down? His older master looked often like that too!

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to that damn lab! Why don't I listen to my intuition?"

another sigh

"I have acted like Astrea for the greater part of my live, but at least I still looked like myself, I still knew who I was! And I knew that I didn't want to act like my previous self."

She seemed to have shocked herself by that last thought.

" wait a minute that is true!! I liked my new live!! I never wanted to be that old me! It seemed that this new me looked more like the person I wanted to be, like the person I had to be."

She looked glad about that, but a second later she looked glum again.

"so I was myself after all, but will that change now that my face changed? Will people threat me differently?

She kept thinking like that, until she noticed that she was drowning in self-pity, and if there was something she couldn't stand it was people self-pitying themselves.

"just what the hell am I doing!! Who cares if people threat me different that doesn't mean I have to start threat them different!!! And if I want to threat them diffirent I will, but only because I want to, not because I'm my sister!! Just because I look like her doesn't mean I am her. I am and always will be the same shock! no matter how I act and how I look."

She stood up and suddenly noticed zero floating besides her. This scared the heck out of her so she lost her balance and fell of the roof.

However she could just barely grab the gutter which kept her from literally dropping dead.

"oh this is just so embarrassing but, … HELP!!"

she glared at zero and said with an angry tone.

"look I know this isn't a nice this to say and all since I really like you as a pet, but if I were to die right know I'll never talk to you again!!!"

This saddened zero and he went to get someone to help his boss.

The first person he ran into was Lock he grabbed his jacket by the collar and janked him along.

"ho zero what's the matter boy? Is something wrong?" He said when they finally stopped

"wow guess who wins the understatement-of-the-year-award"

such a sarcastic remark, that could only be of one person.

"Shock? where are you??"

"up here smartass!!!"

"what are you doing there?"

"counting Santa's reindeers. What does it look like I'm doing???? Just get me down!"

"oh right sorry"

with a poof he appeared right next to her, grabbed her around the waist and poofed away again.

They appeared on the stairs in front of jack's frontdoor. And Lock kept holding Shock around her waist.

Staring into her eyes. She could see the raging fire in his.

He softly grabbed her chin and brought her head closer to his. Staring into his eyes she was in a trace or something like that. She didn't, couldn't resist him.

They pressed their lips together and started exploring each others mouths.

Since both their mouths had been open that wasn't a hard thing to do.

This went on for a while since neither of them wanted to stop but in the end they still neede air so the broke up.

Then they suddenly realised what they had done.

Lock whispered: "damn" with a dreamy smile on his face.

He thought: "I should have done this so much sooner!!"

Shock on the other hand whispered: "what the hell?? Why did you do that?"

**Okay I'm gonna end this chapter here, and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible. Since I'm alone on the evening of my birthday that should be easy, shouldn't it ? oh well R&R people. Flame me if you like cause it actually is rather chilly here **

**Bye **


	10. let's end it here

**Okay so I'll end the story here. If that isn't okay for you guys don't worry. I'm thinking about a sequel so you'll just have to wait for that to come out. oh and perhaps the characters are a bit ooc I'm sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing **

Last time:

Lock whispered: "damn" with a dreamy smile on his face.

He thought: "I should have done this so much sooner!!"

Shock on the other hand whispered: "what the hell?? Why did you do that?"

Lets begin:

They broke up as fast as they could. Both getting extremely red.

"Excuse me? Why did _I_ do that??"

"yes you !"

"oh please like you didn't do a thing."

"well… eh …I …eh."

She had to think for a while.

"you started it!!!"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did"

"I did not"

"did too"

…

Lock grew tired of arguing after I while, but he wasn't going to let her win this fight!! He knew she enjoyed it as much as he did. He could see it in her eyes, and the way she refused to believe it made it even more obvious.

So he did the one thing that could shut her up. By doing that he didn't lose the argument and he rather enjoyed doing it so that wasn't a problem.

'I really should have thought about this sooner!!'

His tail grabbed her waist and yanked her body closer to his.

She was about to start yelling at him but he wouldn't let her.

From the moment she opened her mouth his lips connect with hers.

And again Shock found herself responding to the kiss. She cursed herself for it but there was no way she was gonna break it up herself. Besides she rather liked it and after all hadn't she dreamt about this for a rather long time?

What the both of them couldn't see was the fact that barrel was standing by the streetband watching the two of them kiss.

"well finally! Man about time those two hooked up."

After him the musicians agreed.

Another thing they couldn't see were the faces of jack and sally looking at them from inside the house.

"it seems that they finally figured it out."

"apparently sally, but we'll have to warn them. No funny business in the bedrooms!!"

"ah jack let them I mean it's not as if we obey to that rule ourselves."

This made jack's skull turn a bit redder then it usually is when thinking at the previous night.

"besides it's not like we could guard them every minute for the rest of their lives!! "

"you're right, and even if we did they would still be able to sneak out."

The two of them smiled.

Back to Lock and Shock

They began to run out of air so they broke up (not like they liked it but still).

"now you can try and argue with me again but count on it that I wìll kiss you again, and again and again and there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing it. Since it's something I wanted to do for a long time!!"

"oh yeah sure now you want to kiss me? With this new face you do. well guess wha—"

lock interrupted her there.

"oh please like that face is the best thing about you!! It just got my attention but in case you didn't notice this I already started flirting with you before you got that new face. But for ones you were too dense to notice."

This got shock thinking .

Flashback:

…_Then suddenly out of nowhere he grabbed her from behind and she shuddered against his warm skin while he whispered huskily into her ear:_

"_you know its bad if you don't warm up before a fight don't ya? __How about we warm up now my dear Themis?" _

_Shock's heart skipped a beat when she heard that name. _

_She turned around as fast as she could. She wanted to yell at him and ask who told him that name. _

But she hadn't noticed that Lock had pulled the strings from her mask and while she was turning it fell off and she couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. Lock looked at her face in awe and could whisper only one word: "wow". Before he could say something else shock kicked him so hard he ended up against a tree

_End flashback_

"Well I guess I'll give it a try. But I'm warning you… if you ditch me for some slut I'll hex your but into someplace even worst than heaven."

"oh and where is that?"

Shock got a cruel grin on her face and said only 2 words:

"valentine-village"

those 2 words were all it would take to get Lock to hide beneath the nearest rock if he didn't stop himself.

A little time ago they went to visit all of the holiday-world and when they had entered that door he was attacked by girls who wanted him to be their dates to some dance or something like that. He still had nightmares of that day, Shock and barrel nearly had to blow up half of the village for him to be able to get away.

He yelped and said: "I would never ditch you!!!"

"then you have nothing to fear" shock said with a normal smile that lightened up her entire face.

they started making out again.

The end

**Wow this is the first story I have ever finished!! I feel so proud even if it is probably a whole lot of crap!!! **

**If you want to you can tell me that it is, it's not like I didn't know it already.**

**I'm just glad I was able to finish this before new year!! R & R peeps **


End file.
